


Prejudice and Pride

by imagineagreatadventure



Series: JB Week 2017 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineagreatadventure/pseuds/imagineagreatadventure
Summary: A ball, a proposal, and wounded pride.~Inspired by Pride and Prejudice





	Prejudice and Pride

The whole village of ____ton was at the ball, delighting in the decor and the music and the food that the Starks had provided for their guests. Miss Brienne Tarth could never take one step without treading on a foot or a dress. Apologies were not necessary after some time for everyone was doing it to another.  It took an extraordinary amount of effort for Miss Brienne to make her way outside the ballroom and onto the balcony where only a few souls stirred. 

One of them being the man Miss Brienne did not wish to see. She regretted leaving her sisters and Galladon in the other room -- for one of them would have diverted Captain Lannister long enough to allow Brienne to make her escape. Her sisters Alysanne and Arianne found Capt. Lannister charming although if they had known the truth of him, if they had seen what she had seen of his behavior, they might not have liked him nearly as well. 

“Miss Brienne,” Captain Lannister greeted, wearing a coat the color of the rubies that shined on the rings his sister wore. His voice carried traces of his younger brother’s sardonic wit and Brienne did not enjoy it. “Why are you here instead of dancing?”

She disliked his smile as much as she disliked his wit. “You know I am not fond of dancing.”

“It is a shame,” he said, coming closer. “For I was going to ask you to dance.”

Brienne had no inclination to dance with such a man as him -- a dishonorable man who had had no claim to the word gentlemen despite his immense wealth and noble background -- but agreed nonetheless. She had been surprised by his offering -- surprised enough to accept his offer of a dance despite her dislike and deep reservations. 

It was gratifying to see the expressions on her neighbors’ faces when she stood up with the captain. It almost made it worth the dance. The youngest, least handsome daughter of their General Tarth being asked to dance was quite a story and one that made its way into the ears of anyone willing to listen. The news became especially prominent once those around realized who had claimed the girl’s hand -- the eminent, handsome bachelor Captain Lannister.

Brienne began to suspect the captain only asked her just to cause a stir and when the moment allowed it, she told him her suspicion. He laughed and agreed which only made lowered her opinion of the man.

“You delight in making people hate you,” she said. 

He corrected her. “I delight in the ridiculous. Fortunately for  **_me_ ** this village offers many varied forms of the ridiculous. Your own family excluded, of course.”

She burned with shame and said nothing long enough for him to notice. “Come, I did not ask you to dance so you would be silent.”

“What would you have me say?”

“That you like the cut of my coat.”

“You dislike talk of fashion.”

“As do you but it is what one does while dancing, is it not?”

If they had not been carefully watched, she would have broken away from him. But even her father was there now, surveying the scene with a careful, measured eye. She did not want to imagine what he was thinking. “I do not dance.”

“Not usually,” Captain Lannister responded, almost cheerful despite her reprimand. “But now you are and you must learn how to converse whilst doing so. And you are not a terrible dancer, Miss Brienne --  I do not understand why you do not do it more often.”

“Because I am plain,” she said simply, hoping to shock him into leaving her be. “And no sensible man wishes to dance with a plain woman.”

But the ungentleman-like Captain was not one to be shocked by such proclamations. “Good thing I am not sensible,” Captain Lannister said.

Brienne was not able to respond in turn  -- she and the Captain were interrupted by her neighbor Mr. Mace Tyrell who told them both how well they danced together. 

“I have never had the pleasure of seeing Miss Brienne dance until tonight,” said the older gentlemen. “But I hope to see you two dance again. The exertion brings out the young lady’s eyes, don’t you agree, Captain?”

The Captain looked at her with a measure of uncertainty and if Brienne could have known his thoughts then, his later proposal would not have come unanticipated. “She has fine eyes,” he agreed, quite suddenly preoccupied with thoughts of matrimony. 

This was not the first time that Captain Jaime Lannister had had such admirable thoughts about the young lady’s eyes and character, but it was the first he admitted it out loud.  Examining his feelings was not something he had ever been encouraged to do until this moment and he found himself impressed by the young lady. She was plain, she had said it herself, but her frank manner was exactly what he needed in a future spouse and partner. His father would not be pleased if he married such a young lady -- he was sent to ___ton to recommend himself to a young lady of noble, rich means -- such as the eldest the daughter of Lord and Lady Stark. His father would also accept an heiress such as Miss Margaery Tyrell, the daughter of Mr. Tyrell (who would leave his daughter an immaculate sum). 

But those women were closer to children than young ladies in the Captain’s mind. Their background and circumstances were closer to his, to be true, but to marry without affection would not do. He would persuade Miss Brienne and charm her until she fell into his arms.

Brienne had no inkling of this, however, and was only pleased and relieved when the dance ended. Searching for her sisters, she found them in the gallery. 

“You have caught the eye of quite a gentleman, Brienne!” Arianne said, her eyes merry. “I suspect you will have a proposal within a fortnight.”

Brienne flushed and her sister only laughed. Sweet Alysanne was kinder. “He is not a man who would dance with just anyone. He does you -- and himself -- justice by choosing you as a partner.”

“He condescends very well to myself and the rest of our family,” Arianne rejoined, “but it seems he speaks to you as an equal. I may jest, Brienne, but I do suspect his favor.”

“Nonsense,” Brienne said, truly believing their suspicions to be so. She had heard what he said weeks ago about her looks and manners. “The man thinks of himself as higher than us all -- I only amuse him as a mouse amuses a cat.”

“Amusement leads to affection,” cautioned Alysanne.

“It also leads to disdain,” Brienne countered, “and that is all I have towards him.”

Arianne laughed again. “When you are married, I shall recount this conversation to him with great delight.”

“You may do as you wish,” Brienne said. “For I will never marry a man such as him. I have told you what he was rumored to have done.” 

Arianne shook her head. “Rumors are nothing to facts, sister. Find out the truth from him -- do not deliberately misunderstand him to please your own prejudice -- and pride.”

* * *

When Galladon told his sisters he had invited a guest over for the evening, it was a great surprise to find that it was the Captain who had come to call and not Robb Stark. Galladon Tarth had never been a great friend of Capt. Lannister so it was entirely out of the ordinary causing his sisters to ruminate on why the man was in their home.

“He means to propose to you, I am sure of it,” Arianne said and Brienne shushed her.

Arianne and Alysanne took great delight in the proceedings, watching their guest carefully for any revelation that would indicate affection. His manners were good but that was already known -- what was not known was his intentions for being there. His sister had not come but that was expected -- Lady Cersei was not one to demean herself with a family that was so much poorer than her own. For despite their Father’s military successes, they were poorer than most in ___ton. Their mother had tended to borrow more than she could afford in order to provide three handsome wardrobes for her (rather plain) daughters. She had hoped, whilst still living, that the wardrobe would convince men that they were of worth but the scheme had yet to work in her daughters' favor. 

General Tarth also carefully watched the man who he suspected was courting for his youngest (and favorite) daughter’s favor. He watched Brienne as well; noting she did not look pleased by the intrusion. This was unsurprising, Brienne’s honest disinterest had been clear to him for weeks  -- and yet; the young Captain looked over at this daughter with an ever-increasing frequency, oftentimes missing what was said around and _ to  _ him in order to stare at Brienne better. 

This surprised the General. Brienne was no beauty -- none of his daughters could be called beauties. Arianne and Alysanne were  _ almost pretty _ ; Brienne, however, did not even have that luck. Her figure was not pleasing; her stature was taller than most men -- he always believed that Galladon would have to care for his youngest daughter after he passed. 

But now --  _ if she accepted him _ \-- it looked as if she would be the first child of his to marry. What to give her upon such a day -- a ruby necklace? Captain Lannister looked like a man who needed his wife to look fine and gentile but General Tarth had difficulty imagining his daughter who often came home with her hem covered in mud covered in jewels and fine dresses. 

The Captain did not ask for Brienne’s hand after dinner. There was no talk of marriage nor talk of proposals. The men left them, speaking of politics and the war in Essos in the study, while the women played cards in the parlor. “Leave it be,” Brienne told her sisters, unsure of why they thought such a man would  _ like _ her let alone marry her. “Nothing will come of it.”

And for many, many weeks  _ nothing _ did. The Captain was forced to King’s Landing on business according to his younger brother who left for home later that same week. Arianne jested that they should send Brienne to visit relatives there but Brienne could not stand the laughter that accompanied the suggestion and so Alysanne insisted that the talk of Captain Lannister end. Peacefully, it did.

* * *

It happened that a dear friend of Brienne’s, Sansa Stark, was to be happily married to a Mr. Podrick Payne, a clergyman who lived in the Westerlands. Brienne agreed to attend Mrs. Sansa Payne to her new home as the family did not want their daughter to travel so many miles alone; they were unable to go themselves.

Sansa wore a ruby wedding ring  and smiled when Brienne complimented it. “Mr. Payne bought it just for me,” Sansa told Brienne, her expression light. “He may not have connexions like the other men who sought me, but he loves and adores me, Brienne. I must tell you do not marry without affection for nothing is worth that.”

It was not a difficult achievement for Sansa to find such a happy marriage -- she was lovely with an agreeable temperament and a fine mind with riches at her disposal. The latter reason made her popular amongst men who sought fortunes. But she had chosen well -- Mr. Payne was a kind man (a simple parson) a year younger than herself. 

“I have heard that Captain Lannister’s father will be there,” Mrs. Payne told Brienne. “Mr. Lannister has been speaking to Podrick about his parsonage.”

“Your husband will be Lord Tywin Lannister’s rector?” The oddness of that struck Brienne as almost amusing. Mr. Payne delivering sermons to Captain Lannister -- she could only imagine the disastrous conclusion to  **_that._ **

“It is quite possible,” Sansa said with good cheer,  “and then I shall have to move again!”

* * *

The day’s journey ended at Mr. Payne’s home. He stood outside the gate, an average-sized figure with a boyish face. He looked at his wife with the sort of devotion she deserved as she stepped out of the carriage. Sansa reveled in it and embraced her husband. “I have missed you!” she told him. “I hope you have missed me just as well.”

Brienne didn’t hear Mr. Payne’s answer, too busy observing the park across the street from his home. It was a lovely place, she thought, Sansa would do well here. 

Sansa thought so as well, alternating between praising her husband for his good taste and teasingly reprimanding him for being so humble when describing his home. The decor was tasteful although sparse, needing a woman’s touch, Sansa said to her friend with a smile as she held onto her husband’s arm. When the looks between husband and wife grew too intimate, Brienne excused herself to her room, deciding to busy herself with a novel.

It was only at dinner that she saw them again and she almost wished she hadn’t when a certain name cropped up. “Lord Tywin is here with his son,” Mr. Payne told them both, thanking the servants who served them with a gentle smile.

“Then he hopes to take you?” Sansa said. “I knew he would. I drop asleep at most sermons but yours always make me think!”

Her husband blushed at the praise. “I cannot say that, dear wife, but --”

“Oh, I know it,” Sansa declared with finality. 

“Well, we have been invited to dine at his home,” Mr. Payne said, then explaining how Lord Tywin owned three different homes in the Westerlands _.  _  A rich man, indeed, Brienne thought. “He wishes to see us tomorrow,” Mr. Payne said.

Sansa readily agreed to such a plot making it impossible for Brienne to demur. She could only hope that the son that was at dinner was Tyrion Lannister and not his brother. But her wishes and hopes were dashed quickly when they arrived. For it was Captain Lannister that held out his hand to help her out of the carriage, wearing the ruby coat he always wore. His assistance was not entirely unwelcome, her unfortunate dress had caught in the door and she was close to falling out.

They exchanged quiet pleasantries -- Captain Lannister asked after her family while she asked about his business in town -- and watched as the newly wedded couple spoke to his father, who demanded they all come inside at once, his tone proper and curt.

Lord Tywin was an intimidating figure with a measure of self-importance, Brienne thought and wondered at Captain Lannister being raised by such a man. He was tall with a face that never smiled -- quite the opposite of both of his sons who tended to smile rather than frown. Even his daughter wasn’t quite as forbearing in manner. 

Brienne soon found they were not the only guests -- a Mr. Addam Marband was there as well, a guest of Captain Lannister.

Sansa’s alarm grew as the dinner started and Lord Tywin began his interrogations. Sansa’s answers were always polite and kind, but Brienne could sense her friend’s unease and hoped she was the only one who noticed how her voice trembled. She suspected not -- Captain Lannister looked back and forth between his father and Sansa with a frown. He seemed ashamed of his father’s ill-breeding. Brienne began so occupied by his glances that she almost did not hear his father’s question.

“And you, Miss Brienne Tarth,” Lord Tywin directed at her. “You are unmarried, still?”

She decided simple was best. “Yes.”

“Why is that?”

Brienne almost laughed at his directness but kept her face complacent. “I cannot guess, your lordship.”

Lord Tywin grunted before sipping his wine. “I have heard from my son that all three of your father’s daughters are out at once -- why is that?”

“He did not want us to dislike each other,” Brienne answered. “And we are all quite old enough to be out.”

Lord Tywin was polite enough not to ask their ages. “Yet none of you are married? That is strange.” 

“Perhaps it is, your lordship.”

He did not like that answer, Brienne could see, but he left her alone after that, speaking instead of matters exclusive to the men, leaving the two women to sit and eat in silence. It was only after dinner that Captain Lannister approached her with his friend, extending the short introduction he had given her. Addam Marbrand had much of the same humor as his companion, Brienne could tell but did not begrudge him for it as he shook his head at the Captain’s more insensible comments. “He is quite possibly, _ impossible, _ ” Mr. Marbrand told Brienne, his tone well-bred and kind, “and I suspect he was worse without my company. Was he terribly bad in ___ton?”

Brienne dared to look at the Captain who watched her with curiosity. “Terribly bad,” she agreed and both men laughed, affection for the other coloring her comment.

“I heard you even danced with him,” said Mr. Marbrand. “I have seen him dance, I must feel pity for your feet.”

“He was a proficient dancer,” she replied, coloring. She did not want to think of it or what followed.

“Only proficient?” Captain Lannister asked. “I hope I was more than that.”

She made no answer, relieved when Sansa called her name and excused herself, hoping that she would not see him again.

Again! -- her hopes were dashed. Captain Lannister called on her as often as propiety allowed and nothing less -- Sansa’s amazement was as sharp as Brienne’s sisters. “Brienne, I truly think he is fond of you! He would never call us in such a familiar manner otherwise.”

“Nonsense,” Brienne would say, hoping to end  _ it. _

It was only ended when she met with him in the park across from Mr. Payne’s home. She had run into him and his friend several times before whilst rambling in it but now he was a solitary figure, draped in his ruby coat. “Captain Lannister,” she greeted.

“Miss Brienne,” he replied, “I was walking to your friend’s house to see you.” Brienne started at this but he continued, unawares, “May I walk with you?”

She agreed, too curious to say no to the naval captain, and the two walked side by side for a good half-mile before he spoke. “I have struggled with this, Miss Brienne, since I danced with you at the Stark’s ball, but I must say it now -- I love you.”

Her mouth dropped open but he did not see -- situated at her side and focused away from her face.  _ He cannot stand to look at me _ \-- she thought with anger as he spoke again, her astonishment clearing away the anger. He, _ unwillingly it seemed _ , spoke of his love in violent terms, seeming half-angry and half-amused that he liked, no, _ loved  _ her, as if loving her was a great jest, stinging Brienne’s pride. He spoke of her inferiority -- her lack of wealth, station, and looks -- and whatever end he was trying to achieve by saying such cruel things, Brienne could not guess.  When he finally finished his proposal of marriage, she ached to hit him, but kept her face still. He spoke of anxieties and yet his posture was confident as he looked back at her, smiling like a rogue instead of a gentleman.

While she knew she should be calm and ladylike, she spoke truly and bitterly instead. “You dare to say such things to me? You speak of my inferiorities and yet you are dishonorable! You murdered your own naval commander.”

He stilled, shock draining his face of color and his smile. “How do you --”

“I will not reveal my source,” she declared. “And I do not care to know the circumstances -- I will not marry a murderer. Especially not one who insults me to my face.”

“You do not understand what happened --”

“And I do not care to.”

“It was not a mutiny on the ship --  _ Brienne  _ \-- you must understand the truth if you are refusing me because of this nonsense. Aerys was --”

“It is not the only reason! You have been cruel to me since the first -- you may say you love me but you do not know love, I think.”

They stood together, his eyes fixed on her face, and he laughed. Its cruelty hurt. “Of course -- of course you know better than _ I _ my feelings for you! I, who have spent hours dreading my feelings and thoughts regarding you and your face, don’t know my own thoughts. You --  _ your pride _ is the beginning of this, I swear. You say even if it weren’t for  _ Aerys _ that you wouldn’t marry me -- hah! You would not marry even if you hadn’t heard such a rumor and that is because you are unwilling to forgive someone who is imperfect. I bid you goodbye, Miss Brienne. You will not see me again.” He hastily left her behind in the park and she went back to the cottage, her mind a tumult of thoughts and feelings.

When she finally reached her room, hurrying past all who greeted her in the cottage, she sat on her bed with great weakness and allowed herself a few tears borne from anger and agony. She decided to tell no one of what passed as no one, especially not her sisters, would understand why she said no to such a man as wealthy and well-bred as the captain. A man desperately in love with her if what he spoke was true -- and for all his faults she could not imagine his being untrue in this. She had little fortune and little looks -- why would he speak of matrimony and love to her if he did not truly love her? But it did not matter -- for she could never love a man as cruel and prideful as Captain Lannister.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N And this is where you murder me, I gather? My friend (who read most of this over before I published) said I’d deserve it if you guys did kill me for ending it here haha. If you want a more complete take on Pride and Prejudice, here is a rec for you:  
>  **[Before Destruction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/759595/chapters/1420881)** \- by renaissance:  
>  _It is a truth universally acknowledged that a young governess must be in want of a more exciting way of life – and if she does not want it, it will nonetheless seek her out. When a new family moves into the area, Brienne Tarth finds her comfort turned on its head, sweeping her away into a life of society, intrigue, and romance. As she balances between pride and destruction, will she lose her way, or will she adjust to the changes around her?_ (Complete)
> 
> I’d also suggest this story despite it not being Austen related (it’s just dang good and worth a read!):  
>  **[Blessings in Disguise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708516/chapters/6061748)** \- by turquoisecity: _When Catelyn Stark, Artistic Director of the crumbling Winterfell Theatre, decides to direct a production of Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest in a desperate attempt to boost failing box office takings, she doesn't bargain on being forced to hire an infamous, bitter, has-been movie star with a gigantic attitude problem, to play the lead role - much to the displeasure of the rest of her cast and crew. No one is less pleased than Catelyn's devoted Stage Manager, Brienne Tarth, recently promoted and a touch out of her depth._
> 
>  
> 
> And, to do some blatant self-promotion here, my own story,[Austenland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4312740/chapters/9777438), might also be your taste if you enjoyed this! ;)
> 
>  
> 
> In any case, have fun reading! (and uh please don't kill me haha)


End file.
